Healing
by missmaryXDD
Summary: On Sasuke and Sakura, team 7 and healing.
1. Chapter 1

It's not how she thought it would be- all those years ago when she was still a child- little more than a child- she thought he would come back and everything would be alright, everyone would be happy and they would be a team again but…they had never been much of a team to start with so how could they go back to something that never existed?

When she was a child- little more than a child- her head was full of fairytales, of princesses and rainbows, of white knights saving the damsel in distress and she had loved Sasuke. Sasuke was nothing like the white knights in the stories. Sasuke was dark, Sasuke was troubled, Sasuke was mysterious and yet she had loved him, she had loved him so strongly that she was willing to give up all her life for him, so that he wouldn't be alone. But why? Why when he was so different from what she wanted? Why when all she wanted, all she dreamed was her white knight coming to sweep her off her feet in his white horse? To this day she still didn't know but the fact was that she loved him, today more than yesterday, tomorrow more than today.

Not that any of that matters- it never did anyway- not now, not ever. Facts and feelings and fairytales…none of that mattered but in her head where it all lived. It was everything in her head, it wasn't real and it would never be.

She didn't understand why they kept doing this, what was the point? They were just hurting themselves. They would never heal, not now, not after everything that had happened.

"So Sakura, how have you been?" Naruto asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"You just saw me yesterday."

Naruto scratched his head looking a bit disappointed. "Well since yesterday."

She couldn't help but smile, his efforts were so obvious, even when he was trying to be subtle. _Did Naruto even know subtle?_

"I have been fine, thank you." Sakura responded.

Naruto gave her his biggest smile and she felt her heart warm at that and she smiled at him, even though he had already turned to talk to Sasuke.

He didn't deserve this, not after everything, this shouldn't be added to his burdens but…

_He is here, he is back. Everything should be alright._ His expression as blank as always, she noticed, not a single glimpse of emotion.

She couldn't forgive, she couldn't forget.


	2. Chapter 2

Now that she thinks about it they had never really been much of a team, not like Ino and Shikamaru and Chouji or Kiba and Hinata and Shino or even Neji and Tenten and Lee, not they had always been just Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto. Sasuke reaching after Itachi, Sakura reaching after Sasuke and Naruto reaching after them both, trying to pull them all together. And sometimes- more often than not- we saw a glimpse of Sasuke and Naruto but not Sakura, never Sakura.

So she didn't see the point, really, of trying to heal something that never existed, it was never real but apparently Naruto saw something that she didn't and so they were here again- third day in a row- to heal.

"So what's the point of this again?" Sakura asked.

Naruto pouted, she knew she had offended him but she couldn't help herself. This was stupid and useless -not that she would ever say that to Naruto, poor thing, he would be brokenhearted.

"Sakura-chan! The point is to be a team again."

_We were never a team to begin with. _She had to bite her tongue to keep herself from saying it. Instead she just sighed.

"We are a team Naruto."

"Tch. Not even close." His voice paralyzed her and sent her heart on a frenzy.

Slowly, reluctantly she turned to look at him. He was as impassive as ever, he hadn't moved a muscle as if he hadn't even said anything at all.

She felt her heart constrict, her breath increase and she knew she was on the brick of tears.

_Breath, just breath._

He was right. They weren't friends, they weren't teammates…they were nothing. Nothing but three people pretending they were something.

_Inhale…_

_Exhale…_

He was right. He was right and she was a coward.

_Inhale…_

_Exhale…_

He had just voiced everything that she had been thinking and yet she felt so hurt, so outraged…maybe she was being a hypocrite but he didn't have the right to say that. He didn't. Not after everything.

"And whose fault is that?" She snapped at him.

Naruto nearly jumped off his seat "Sakura-chan!"

"No!" She shouted, slamming her hands on the table.

Naruto was about to protest but she gave him a look that made him shut up. _I'm sorry Naruto._

_I'm sorry._

Sakura looked right at Sasuke. Right into those dark, empty pools that were his eyes and she saw nothing.

_No, you can't say that. You don't have the right to say that._

"You…You…"

_You destroyed us. It's all your fault._

And so she left.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura knew she was being unfair and she was being mean and insensitive with Sasuke but it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that he just gets here and doesn't even fight to get things right. He's the one who left them, he's the one who should be working for their forgiveness .

_Don't cry._ She told herself_. Don't cry. There's no reason to cry. No reason at all._

Sakura couldn't sleep. She was tossing and turning in her bed with so many thoughts flooding her mind.

_Did you ever thought of us? Did you ever missed us?_ Because we did. We missed you every day.

Sakura glanced at the clock. It wasn't so early as that, she would get up, she was just wasting time in bed anyway and it's not like she was going to go back to sleep.

_I look horrible_. She could almost hear Sai's voice 'You look uglier than usual, ugly.'

Somehow the thought made her smile. In the midst of all this Sai almost seemed normal…almost.

And now that she was out of bed she didn't have anything to do. She couldn't stay home, she needed some distraction. _Perhaps I'll go to the hospital…_Yes, that's what she would do. She could do some paperwork, update some patient files.

Her path to the hospital passed very close to the training grounds so she decided to take a peek when she felt two very familiar chakras there.

Naruto and Sasuke were sitting, across from each other in the middle of the field, the ground around them completely destroyed. _They have been training._ She realized. _How long have they been doing that? _

The two were caught up in a conversation. Sasuke was actually interacting and he seemed to be rather enjoying it.

_He is trying._

Sakura decided to leave. She wouldn't want to intrude in their moment but at that moment she felt more hopeful than she had in years.

_If he is trying then maybe I can too._


	4. Chapter 4

All day passed and she couldn't stop thinking about it and when she saw Naruto she knew she had her opportunity.

"Naruto!" Sakura called him.

He turned to look at her but did nothing more than just stare at her. Nothing, not a smile, not a hello. Nothing.

Sakura had expected things to be a little awkward and for him to be a little mad but she wasn't prepared for this reaction. _Is he that mad at me? _She didn't want him to be mad, she too wanted them fixed but… _What is there to fix? How can you fix something that doesn't exist?_

No. She shouldn't think like that. _We had something. A long time ago, there was something._

"Hey…Naruto, I'm sorry about yesterday and I want to make up for that." _For us, for all of us. For whatever we had. I'm going to try._ "So I was thinking that maybe we could all get dinner, maybe ramen?" _Please say yes, I know you probably hate me right now but please…say yes._

The smile he gave her was more than what she could have asked. "Of course Sakura-chan! We're going to get Sasuke-teme and then we're off to Ichiraku's!"

It didn't take them long to find Sasuke, he was at home. _Where else would he be?_ What was more complicated was convincing him. He was reluctant to come and Sakura felt like her presence was just making things worse. _No, don't think like that, try and be patient._

Eventually he agreed to come and so the three of them headed towards Ichiraku.

Now, say something now. "So…" Sakura gulped. _Don't be nervous, it isn't that hard_. "What did you guys did today?"

Naruto quickly started rambling, telling them what he did. "Teme and I have been training in the morning Sakura-chan."

"Every day?" Sakura asked, feigning surprise.

"Yep and I have beaten Sasuke-teme every time 'ttebayo!" Naruto said, elbowing Sasuke who, on his part, didn't even move a muscle. He did however kind of smiled.

"Tch. Only because I still have these chakra restraints. If I could work with all my chakra you wouldn't even last a minute." _You're a bit full of yourself don't you think?_ No, she shouldn't think like that, they were just being…well…themselves. There was no malice or intent to hurt in his words. She knew, of course she knew they were just provoking each other, it's what they do, how they are, how they always have been and yet she felt…bitter and resentful towards him. _I must try and get rid of this feeling, it's not good. For anyone._

As she watched them argue over who was better she was reminded of the past. _They have always been like this haven't they?_ It was, after all one of the few things that haven't changed. _And maybe we could built the rest, there isn't much to build upon but if we all try maybe we can…_

"You should come join us one day Sakura-chan! Then it could be just like old times!" Naruto said, enthusiastically waving his hands.

She was going to say yes, it was a good idea, the boys always have been better at connecting by their fists rather than by talking so really it was perfect however she couldn't move nor speak, her whole body screamed 'danger' and she was paralyzed.

Sasuke was right behind her. He stretched his arm to grab a napkin that was in front of her and Sakura resisted the urge to grab her throat._ I mustn't…he isn't doing anything wrong, it's ok…it's ok, breath, just breath._

"Sakura-chan are you alright? You look weird."

"Yeah, I'm fine I just…had a long day at the hospital." She answered, faking a smile.

"You should take better care of yourself Sakura." Said Sasuke.

_Don't talk. _Sakura could not bear to look at him._ You know nothing. _She realized that she could not even bear the sound of his voice.

"So Sakura-chan, will you come to train with us?" Naruto asked, changing the topic. "Then you will get to see me beat Teme."

"In your dreams Dobe."

_Stop talking, just stop._

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto called to get her attention.

Sakura stole a glance at Sasuke who was now also looking at her and she fought against the urge to tough her throat. _I'm not ready_. Sakura realized. _But I don't want to say no to Naruto_. She had been so hopeful that this dinner was going to be the beginning of them as a team and yet… "How about when I get a day off from the hospital?" she suggested.

"Of course Sakura-chan!"

"When is your next day off."

They both spoke practically at the same time but it was Sasuke's question that lingered, making an uncomfortable silence while both of them were waiting for an answer.

_He knows_. Sakura realized, startled. _He knows_. "I…next month…."

Sakura saw Naruto's expression and his overall humor drop as he, too, came to the conclusion Sasuke already knew. _I'm sorry Naruto_.

Sasuke gave one of his sarcastic smiles and shook his head "You don't want to come."

The way that he said it made her think that he sounded almost disappointed by that. _No, you're just hopeful. You're imagining things, he is not disappointed he is just stating the truth._ And she had no choice but to tell the truth.

"No." Thinking it was one thing but admitting it was another. "I don't."

"Sakura-chan…." She heard Naruto murmur and he sounded so broken. _I'm sorry Naruto_. But she was looking directly into Sasuke's eyes and they were asking, they were asking why. _You already know why_. She thought. _I can see it, you know_. But she said it anyway.

"I don't trust you." And she saw it. She saw it in his eyes. I know, they said, I have always known.

_I don't trust you…but_

"Pathetic." He said and he left, leaving money to pay his meal on the table.

_I don't trust you but.._. He wasn't running, he hadn't teleported, he was walking normally. _You could do it_, she told herself. _You could, he's not far. Do it right now_. But alas her legs didn't move and he was gone.

_I don't trust you but…_

_I want to heal._


	5. Chapter 5

_It's my fault._ She was the one who didn't try, she was the one bringing them down.

Another sob tore through her and another, and another…

_I have to make this right, I have to bring us back together. I have to try_. Forgive and forget they said, forgive and forget as if it were that easy. _Whoever said that never suffered from heartbreak. _She thought bitterly. _No, those thoughts have to go too, for us to heal, for me to heal I have to stop being so bitter._

_I'm going to make this right. I am._

And so she went on her way. Her way to Sasuke's house.

She was getting more and more nervous every step she took. Calm down, everything's going to be ok.

Sasuke's form was revealed as he opened the door and he arched his eyebrows in confusion. _I would be too, if I was in his place._

Sakura took a deep breath, she had to say it now.

"I want us to heal."

"So?" Sasuke had invited her in but other than that they hadn't exchanged words.

"As I said before, I don't trust you but I'm willing to try and…I could…if you…"

The look he was giving her said everything he did not. Why would I do anything, it said, you're the one with trust issues.

_I mustn't give the wrong impression, he has to understand._

"I'm not saying this is all your fault…it's not, I tried to kill you too so…" This was harder that what she ever imagined_. I must be strong, it will be worth it._ "I guess what I'm saying is that we have to work with each other, both of us to make this work."

There was a long awkward silence. Sakura had almost thought that he was ignoring her since wasn't even looking at her but she knew he had heard her by the look on his face. He was pondering.

Sasuke sighed "What do you want to do?"

_It worked, it really worked!_ She fought the urge to leap for joy. She felt so relieved, it was like her heart had been constricted by invisible ropes that now were gone.

And it was easier to smile.

"So the way to work out our trust issues is to spend some time together, you know, to build trust and I don't think I'm ready to train with you so I figured that you could help me out in the hospital with paperwork and things like that…"That had seemed a great plan at the time but now…_He doesn't look very pleased_."You know, if you don't want to it's alright, we'll find another way and…"

"Sakura." He called, shutting her up. "It's a good idea."

It had been a while since the last time her heart had raced like that.


	6. Chapter 6

The first day had been the hardest. Neither of them were used to working together, they both thought that their way was the best and neither wanted to give in and as a result things were a bit chaotic.

Sakura was on the brick of tears, again. _Why do we do this? It's not something be arguing about._

They had argued about what was the best way to arrange the files, by first name or last name. _It's just a little thing and yet…it has been like this all day_. She was just so frustrated, she had thought this was going to be easier but just being in the same room as him put her on edge. She imagined that he must be feeling the same way.

"I'm heading out." Sakura told him. "Are you coming?"

Sasuke didn't said anything, he simply got up and left the room.

_Asshole. _

_No, stop this, this is just the way he is, the way he's always been._

Sakura noticed that Sasuke had waited for her and was walking with her.

"You don't have to walk me home you know, I can take care of myself."

The only answer she got was a shrug. _Just talk to him, you know he's not going to start a conversation._ Yes, it had to be her.

She turned around and made Sasuke stop too.

"Sasuke, do you think this is working?"She asked.

He gave her another shrug. "Were you expecting immediate results? I think we still have a long way until we reach the 'forgive and forget'."

_Forgive and forget…that's what everyone says._

"Do you think it's possible, for two people who have been through as much as we have really…forgive and forget?"

Sasuke raised his head to look at her and Sakura saw real sincerity in his eyes. "I think if you really want to, yes."

"I want to…"she hadn't wanted to cry in front of him but that didn't matter now, the tears were already falling. "…but it hurts, it hurts and it's so hard."

He grabbed her hand and gave it a little squeeze and that gesture told her everything. I'm here, it said, and I'm not going anywhere.

She let a few more tears slip away and they resumed their walking.


	7. Chapter 7

Their relationship hadn't fixed itself because of one magical conversation but things had gotten better. They had a routine, Sasuke and her, he would always walk her home, sometimes they would talk, sometimes not but they were getting closer and she was getting to know sides of Sasuke that she never knew before.

There was a knock on the door and a nurse appeared through it. "Dr. Haruno there's a patient here for you."

_Strange._ "But I don't have any appointments for this hour."

"It's Uchiha Sasuke, he says he will only be attended by you."

"Thank you, I'll be there in a minute."

When she entered the room Sasuke was sitting on the bed to do the check-ups. Sakura picked up his file and a walked towards him.

"So mister Uchiha, I heard that you wouldn't be attended by anyone else but me, is this your master plan to seduce me?" She joked.

To her surprise Sasuke actually entered the joke. "I don't think it would be very friend-like of me to try to seduce you."

Those words sent her heart racing. _He considers me friend?_ "Are we friends, mister Uchiha?" She asked, half joking, half serious but the only answer she got was the rolling of his eyes.

"So what happened to you?" Sakura asked him

"Naruto."

Sakura laughed with a pretty good idea of what had happened between them.

_He considers me a friend…._


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke didn't work at the hospital anymore since, well, they were friends now and there was really no point of him still working there. He came to see het at the hospital sometimes, when he was bored, but he didn't like hospitals much so those visits were not very often. The one thing they still maintained was their routine of him waiting for her to finish her shift and walk her home.

"I'm exhausted." It had been a bad day on the hospital that had left her almost drained. _All I want to do is curl up in bed and sleep._

"Bad day?" Sasuke asked and she nodded in agreement.

Sakura noticed that Sasuke seemed to be limping. "What is wrong with you? Are you hurt?"

"I am fine."

"Don't you lie to me Uchiha Sasuke! Tell me!" She insisted.

"Sakura." He complained.

_Why are you hiding?_ Sakura didn't understand why he was being so secretive about it."Let me see it." She said, walking towards him with the intention of stopping him so she could take a look on whatever he had in his leg.

"Sakura" Sasuke complained again, grabbing her hands before she got a chance to touch him.

Sakura used her strength to make him let go of her arms. "I'm not going to stop until you let me see it." She threatened.

Sasuke sighed. "I'll show you when we get to your house, ok?"

As Sakura reached her front door she realized that Sasuke had no intention of coming into the house.

"Where are you going?" She asked to his retreating back. You liar.

Sasuke stopped but didn't turn around. "Sakura…"

She walked towards him and grabbed his hand to lead him into the house. "You're not more stubborn than me."

_You stubborn pain in the ass._ She dragged him into the house and forced him to sit down on the couch so she could take a look at his wound.

"Why didn't you come to me? I could have healed you sooner." She asked. It was such a simple wound…

Sasuke turned his head the other way which made her raise her eyebrows at his strange behavior. _What's wrong with him?_

"You said you were exhausted."

Everything made sense with his words. "Oh…"

Oh…he was…looking out for me. _That's so sweet_. Sakura couldn't help but smile.

She brought her hands to his face and made him face her. "You can always come to me, always." Sakura said, smiling.

There was something in Sasuke's eyes that changed when she said that, Sakura didn't know what it was but it changed him a little.

Sakura felt his breath hit her face and she became very aware of how close their faces were. _We're so close we could kiss_. The thought made her heart race and she was suddenly very nervous. She became even more nervous when Sasuke removed her hands from his face and placed his hands on hers, bringing her face forward. _He's going to kiss me, he's really going to…kiss me…oh my…_

And he did kiss her, on the forehead. _How disappointing._

"Thank you." Sasuke said.

Sakura forced herself to smile despite her disappointment. _You don't want to ruin everything, do you? _"You're welcome Sasuke, do you want some tea?" _Do you want some tea? What kind of question is that? Uh…I'm so stupid._

Sasuke got up from the couch and started walking towards the door. "Maybe next time." He said, raising his hand as a goodbye.

When she was sure Sasuke had left she let herself fall on the couch. She couldn't help but feel a little giddy inside. _He did kiss me, who cares if it was on the forehead, it was awesome_. But old feelings resurging wasn't good, for him or for her. It would destroy their friendship and she would just end up with a broken heart. _But what can I do? It's not like I can erase these feelings_…


	9. Chapter 9

_He's so beautiful._ Sasuke had always been beautiful. Ever since he was a little child he had been beautiful and that hadn't faded with time, on the contrary, time had only been kind to him. He didn't have a child's features anymore, he had grown out of them. Now what you saw in him was a man, an incredibly handsome man.

In these past months Sakura had gotten to know Sasuke better than ever before and that made her realize how beautiful he really was, inside out.

She didn't understand him before, she was hurt and bitter and she didn't understand but now…now he was more open with her and sometimes he would talk to her. He would tell her how her felt, what he was thinking…or not thinking in some cases but still, now he talked to her and to Sakura that was a huge victory.

Of course most of the time he was silent and refused to tell her what she wanted to know but other times he would talk. _He is healing too._

Sakura squeezed his hand in comfort. She knew this was difficult for him and she didn't want him to feel pressured. _He is so scarred but deep down he is good and he means well._

Sakura believed these past months had been good for both of the for it helped her understand him better but she believed that it had also helped him in the process of healing the scars that marred his heart.

"I thinks it's alright for you to hate him. It's natural." She said. "After all, Itachi did kill your family so I think you can hate him for that."

She stroked his knuckles absently. "It think there will always be a part of you that will hate him, for what he did…and that's alright. Perhaps you'll get over it, perhaps not but it really doesn't matter as long as you don't get consumed by it."

When Sakura turned to look at him, her heart stopped. Sasuke was smiling at her, really smiling and that was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen.

Sasuke raised his hand to clear her tears, his touch was gentle and reassuring. She had started crying without realizing it.

She smiled through her tears and launched herself to his neck, hugging him. Things were finally getting back in track. They were forgiving and forgetting, they were healing.

Sakura was surprised when he hugged her back, she hadn't expected it from him, at all but she was happy nonetheless.

They were going to be alright.

* * *

So this is the end. This story was originally a one-shot written for sasusaku month but i didn't finish it in time and i felt like this worked better as a multi-chapter fic.

There is no romance because i felt like, in this story, romance between sasusaku would have been much too forced.

Anyway i hope you liked this story and if so leave a review telling me what you like better or something XDD

xoxo


End file.
